The present invention relates to a power transmission chain, and more particularly, to a power transmission chain preferable for a continuously variable transmission (CVT) of an automobile or the like and a power transmission device using this power transmission chain.
As shown in FIG. 5, as a power transmission chain (1), there has been proposed one which includes: a plurality of links (31); a plurality of pins (34) and a plurality of interpieces (35) which are inserted through the links (31) and move in a rolling and contacting manner relatively; wherein the interpiece (35) is set to be shorter than the pin (34), end faces of the pin (34) which are inclined surfaces corresponding to the shapes of conical sheave faces (2c) and (2d) of a fixing sheave (2a) and a movable sheave (2b) of a pulley (2) contact the conical sheave faces (2c) and (2d) in a state where end faces of the interpiece (35) do not contact respective conical sheave faces (2c) and (2d), and power is transmitted by a frictional force caused by this contact (Publication of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-301257).
According to the power transmission chain in the above-mentioned Publication of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-301257, the pin (34) is fixed to the link (31) by pressing; however, when pressing, as shown in FIG. 6, the upper edge (34a) of the front end of the pin (34) enters a through hole (32) of the link (31) previously and depending on the shape, the size, and the pressing condition or the like, a pressing margin is concentrated on a lower edge (34b) of the front end when the lower edge (34b) of the front end enters the through hole (32), and due to this concentration of stresses, this portion (31a) of the link (31) may be transformed or be trimmed.